We've Been Caught
by Kira-RT
Summary: Takahiro has walked in on Usagi and Misaki up to no good. What will his reaction be? Shonen-ai/Lime.


**A/N: **I have always wanted to write a co-operative Misaki, and so I did. I'm super happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it. This is the result of a conversation my friend and I had during study hall. You can all blame her.

* * *

**We've Been Caught**

**Chapter I: In The Act**

Snow was slowly starting to fall over the cityscape of Tokyo. I could see a faint reflection of myself and Usagi in the window we stood in front of. I stared at the many lights that illuminated the dark city, and occasionally followed the line of cars down below with my eyes-anything to keep myself from looking at Usagi's absolutely sinful, _beautiful_ face in the reflection.

It was warm, despite the chill of the room, I noticed. Perhaps it was Usagi's chest pressed against my back and his arms wrapped around my waist and chest. That sweet, sweet tongue of his glided across the exposed flesh of my neck, sending me into a fit of uncontrollable sighs. One of his hands rested on my cheek as he pulled my face towards his. I didn't protest as he locked his lips with my own. No—instead, my lips were parted already, giving him unspoken permission that I _wanted_ his taste.

"You're being awfully cooperative today, Misaki," he whispered into my ear, teasing me. A sudden shudder ran up my spine as his hands reached underneath my shirt to play with a hardened nipple. An involuntary moan escaped, and I quickly covered my mouth. But it was far too late, for he had already heard.

Usagi playfully nibbled at my ear, and, even though I couldn't see his expression, I knew he was smug and smiling at the obvious arousal below my waist. He chuckled as his hands made their way to my pants, unbuttoning them teasingly slow, before pulling them off completely. I moaned and sunk my teeth into my thumb, growing impatient. Usagi walked backward until we both fell on top of the bed. The moment we made contact, he shifted our position so he was lying on top of me. He squeezed his hand around me gently, making me writhe happily in his embrace.

I could tell he was having fun toying with me, and was about to protest, but, because of my pleasured moans, I found it difficult to speak.

He chuckled again. "Excited much?" His smile grew into another smug grin as he gently forced me to roll over onto my back. I looked up at him through hooded eyes. I was just about to wrap my arms around his neck, when the door creaked open.

The world stopped.

"Akihiko-saaan!" he sung, walking into the room and flicking on the light. One look upon our unkempt, rough selves and the way our bodies were tangled together made him stop completely, wide-eyed and frozen.

I imagined the entire world coming to a complete stop, sending the planet into a spiral of death into oblivion, all because Takahiro had found out our dirty little secret.

As Usagi got off of me and as Takahiro started to speak, half of me was saying Takahiro would understand and wouldn't get mad and wouldn't send me away to boot camp. While the other half of my body, as well as my brain, was screaming at me to run for the hills because if I didn't the police might never find my corpse.

And as Takahiro's face start to redden, and he was inhaling to scream, all I could think of was "_this will be an inconvenience to Usagi-san . . . _"

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you!" Takahiro screamed, pacing around the living room. I didn't pay attention to his rants, but I paid very close attention to Usagi, who was hiding his face in his hands, sitting alone on the couch. My elder brother started off his lecture saying how "Misaki's only nineteen" "I trusted you" "It was a mistake letting Misaki stay here" and so on.

As angry as I was becoming, and as much as I wanted to scream at my brother, I didn't say a word. Instead, I leaned against the wall and drooped my head, still watching Usagi through my bangs. Takahiro eventually grew silent, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration-something I had never seen him do.

"Maybe Misaki should come and live with Megumi and I for a while."

At first I didn't know what to say or do, I stood like a zombie, my eyes dropping to the floor. Something in my gut told me to run over to Takahiro and explain that this _wasn't a problem-_because it wasn't. However, my feet stayed glued to that same spot by the wall, my limbs feeling as heavy and motionless as thick slabs of lead.

My breathing accelerated as the thought of leaving Usagi started to really sink in. All sorts of things found their way to my thoughts and I felt dizzy. Finally, tears formed and burned at my eyes, and I collapsed to the floor, finding it hard to breathe.

Both Takahiro and Usagi called my name, but, somehow, Usagi-san got to me first. He held me in his arms and shook me, asking frantically if I was okay. In those beautiful eyes of his reflected nothing but pure worry and love. I wanted to answer him. I didn't want to see worry in his eyes. However, in the end, all I could force out of my mouth was a poor "I don't . . . want . . . to leave . . . " before blacking out in Usagi's arms.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room, blankets pulled up to my chin. When I finally got my eyes open, I looked to my side, expecting Usagi, but getting Takahiro sitting by my side instead. "Where's Usagi-san?" I mumbled, ignoring how dry my throat was.

Takahiro glared at me when I mentioned his name. "In the other room. Tell me Misaki-"

"I want to see him." I voiced, not letting him finish. It looked like he was about to protest, but ended up sighing and walking out of the room. A moment later, Usagi walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. "What happened?" I asked pathetically when he sat in the chair next to the bed.

He laughed, but the sound was choppy and seemed a little worried. "You had a panic attack." I tried to sit up, but was stopped by both a painful head rush and Usagi's hand gently pushing me back down. He shook his head and said, "You shouldn't."

I wanted to complain but didn't quite seem to have the energy. I looked into Usagi's eyes and sighed. "You don't think really Takahiro will make me move in with him do you?" The way Usagi averted his gaze told me yes. Immediately I started to fidget, covering my face with my hands as I complained and groaned. "No! I don't _want_ to! He can't _do_ that!"

The feeling of Usagi stroking my hair lightly shut me up real quick. My arms fell back to my sides and I turned my head to look at him. His facial expression was one that said "_I won't let him._" Or at least, I hoped. That thought was answered with a subtle kiss upon the lips. "I'll talk to him," he said, our noses only a half inch apart.

Once again, I was left alone. If only for a moment. I could hear Usagi and my brother talking just outside the door, and sat up to hear better, glad that the head rush I received this time wasn't half as bad as the one before. In the next moment, Takahiro was shouting and storming into the room.

"Misaki, I don't want this to be the kind of environment that you live in! Come live with Megumi and I; we can show you a real, loving family." He tried to keep a reassuring smile plastered on his face, but his anger was getting the better of him. He never was a great actor.

I crawled out from underneath the covers and threw my legs over the side of the bed, earning a prompt complaint from Takahiro. Usagi just waved it away saying, "Don't bother, he's not going to listen." I stood up, wobbling a little before facing my brother.

"Takahiro," I said with as much confidence as I could muster, giving up the childish way I used to refer to my brother, "with all do respect, I refuse to leave Usagi." He looked shocked. "Honestly I don't think he could manage to keep himself alive if I wasn't here to lecture him. And . . . I'm also doing for myself." I took a breath. "Usagi let me know that I was free to feel selfish every once in a while, and . . . Well, I think I'll take him up on that offer."

"But-But Misaki, he's a bad influence!"

My confidence was beginning to wither. I took yet another deep breath, closed my eyes, and pretended as best I could that Usagi was not in the room. "I don't care because I-Because I love Usagi-san!" I practically yelled those last few syllables. Once I opened my eyes again, I looked up at a shocked Takahiro and an even more shocked Usagi. A blush crept its way across my cheeks-I could _feel_ it heat my skin.

I held my breath, expecting another rant from my brother. But, instead, he sighed and walked out of the room. I still didn't let go of that breath until I heard the front door close. Usagi and I stood silent for a moment. Finally, I'd had enough of the anxiety and torment, and dove back into the bed, under the covers.

Not missing a beat, Usagi was by my side, trying to pry the covers away from me. When he got the advantage, the covers were torn away from me and replaced by Usagi's embrace. "You finally said it," he whispered in my ear. He managed to turn me onto my back so he could crush his lips ever-so gently against my own. He broke away and left me breathless. "Say it again."

My eyes widened and the earlier blush deepened even more. I turned my gaze away and said stubbornly, "I have no idea what you're talking about," before rolling over onto my side to hide my face. He laughed, and I smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I _swear_ it was longer on paper!  
I like Misaki and all, but sometimes he just needs to shut up and take it without a fight. We all know he likes it. -_-


End file.
